


A Break at the Coast

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam Carter has decided he, Wes and Lucas need a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's fan flashworks "Rock" challenge.

Lucas North looked across the bay at the rocky outcrop on the far side.  He could see the gulls wheeling and diving as they began to settle for the night.  The sun was slowly setting behind the rocks, giving the sky a glorious hue, whilst turning the rocks to darkness.  
  
It felt like a metaphor for his life.  Surmount one set of rocks in your way and think you’ve finally moved into the sunlight only to have another dark rock appear in the path.   
  
Lucas looked back down the footpath to see Adam and Wes Carter making their way up it.  He had walked on ahead, partly to have some time on his own, partly to give Adam and Wes the opportunity to be together.   
  
Adam had suggested they come down to the coast for a couple of days to give them all a break after the events of the past few weeks.  Adam’s mother-in-law (Wes’ grandmother) had been taken ill four weeks ago and been rushed to hospital.  She had died three days later and Wes, who had been very close to her, had been devastated.  
  
Wes wasn’t the only one.  Dorothy Harrington had always been extremely kind to Lucas, even though in some ways he was taking her daughter’s role in Adam’s life.  She had seemed to understand him, without Lucas having to say anything, and had made a point of hugging Lucas whenever they met.  In the short time he had known her Lucas had grown very fond of her, and the loss of one of the few people he cared for had hit him badly.  
  
Lucas had watched almost enviously as Adam had rocked Wes in his arms when they heard of his grandmother’s death, soothing him and letting him cry.  Then later, when they were in bed, Adam had held him in the same way and rocked him as the tears rolled down his own cheeks.  
  
Wes had insisted on being the one to stand with his grandfather in the front row at the funeral.  Adam and Lucas had stood behind.  Lucas had tentatively mentioned to Ted Harrington he could stay away if that was what was preferred, but had been told in no uncertain manner “Of course you should come if you wish to, Dorothy would have wanted you there.”  
  
Adam and Wes had now caught up with Lucas and the three of them looked towards the sunset.  Then Adam said, “Right, we need to make our way back now, before it gets too cold.”  And as Wes began to protest he added, “I thought you wanted to buy a stick of rock.  If we don’t go now the shop will be shut before we get there.”  
  
 Instantly Lucas and Wes started back down the path and Lucas heard Adam’s laughter behind them.  “There’s nothing like the promise of sugary foods to get the pair of you moving.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is aware of the names of Wes' grandparents please let me know and I will change what I have called them.


End file.
